Careful Who You Trust
by UmbrellaxStaff
Summary: Wesker is using Ada and her family in order to get connected with Tricell. Even though there is still distrust between the two, they both succumb to something much greater, something not even Wesker thought he would: love.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! I would just like to say that this is my first true story ever written. This is kind of a hobby for me. I'm writing because there aren't enough AdaxWesker fanfics, and because I want to share my love of the pairing. Read and Review, it will be much appreciated. I don't want any flaming, but if there are any tips that you think would improve my writing capabilities, I will readily accept them. Thanks, and enjoy.

* * *

Albert Wesker sighed quietly to himself on the small private jet he was on. The cursor on his computer screen blinked at him, waiting for codes to be put in. "Damn Umbrella..." he mumbled, for once unsure of what to type. He chose to work on hacking the Red Queen later, softly shutting the laptop and setting it off to the side. Looking at his right shoulder, Ada Wong was fast asleep. He honestly wanted to back out now, just dump her off once they landed in the small town in Alaska and fly off to Africa. _But I can't, can I? She has the connection I need to TriCell. Without TriCell, I'm at a standstill... _he thought to himself.

Albert rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed again. He wouldn't let himself get stuck at a standstill, and that was the reason why he and Ada were flying to Alaska. After she tried to give his plaga sample to some other organization, he hunted her down. Instead of killing her like he should have, he found she still had some use to him. It turned out that Ada Wong had a large list of connections that he didn't, one of them being to TriCell. It was distant, but a connection nonetheless.

Ada Wong was fast asleep on her lover's shoulder, his warm body giving her the comfort she desired. In her dreams, she was remembering what happened between them after she gave away the plaga sample. She figured he'd catch up with her eventually, hoping that when he did, it would be a quick death. But when he did, there was no rage, no anger, only disappointment.

* * *

_Six Months Ago_

"You were my best agent Ada... I was hoping that you wouldn't have gotten yourself in the position that you did. Come back to me. Come work for me once more. These people can't pay you the kind of money I can, and sure as hell can't keep you as safe," he told her.

"Nice try Wesker, but I won't fall for your tricks. You're heartless and only think of yourself," she scoffed, turning her back to him, "I don't need you."

"You're right Ada. You don't need me, but I need you," he lied, walking up behind her and holding her waist, "You intrigue me Ada. You have a certain flare to you: the way you walk, the way you talk... If it were anyone else we both know they'd be dead."

_Was he trying to flatter her? What had gotten into Albert Wesker?_ Ada thought. "What do you really want, Wesker? I don't want to play any of your games," she said warily.

"Why, Dear Heart, I want you. I've always wanted you. I never thought someone as clever as you could be so blind to that," he chuckled, kissing the nape her neck.

* * *

Ada awoke from her dream to the sensation of warm lips pressed against hers. She smiled some, returning the kiss. "Are we here?" she asked him, rubbing her eyes.

"It appears so. Sleep well?" he asked. Ada nodded in response and stretched.

"Yeah. I just never thought..." she trailed off, deciding against finishing.

"Never thought what?" he pressed, unsure of what she meant.

"Oh, nothing. C'mon, mother doesn't like it when people are late," she smiled, standing and getting off of the plane with him.

Albert wasn't quite sure of what to make of Ada's family. As they stood in the doorway to the large home, it seemed to be organized chaos. People were rustling about, tidying things here and there. It was as no one noticed the couple's presence until an older woman came downstairs and grasped everyone's attention.

"Ada! How good to see you!" the woman smiled, giving Ada a warm hug. "And this must be _him_?"

"Yes, mother. This is Albert..." Ada smiled sheepishly.

"I see... How in the world did you manage to hook yourself up with such a hateful, cold looking man?" she murmured in her daughter's ear.

Ada laughed and shook her head. "Albert, this is my mother, Kimmi..."

Albert barely turned his head to look at the woman, slightly agitated. "Of course. Always a pleasure to meet the person that raised my darling Ada..." He forced. "May I ask what is with all of the commotion? It seems like there is a lot going on.."

"Oh, just some hired help to get the place spick and span," Kimmi shrugged. "Ada, I would love to give your soon to be husband a tour, but-"

"I understand mother. I don't mind doing it. Shall we meet you in the kitchen for tea once we're done?"

"Oh heavens yes! We remodeled your old room, by the way. Everything is still in place, I just thought that you'd like something a little less childish."

Ada thanked her mother and took Albert's hand. She gave him a very detailed tour of her childhood home, saying how it was built by her great- grandfather, or something like that. The two story home was gorgeous in its own way, and Wesker thought it to have a homey feeling, one he never felt before. The last room upstairs they stopped at was hers. It was spacious, having a good sized bed near double sliding glass doors that revealed a well sized balcony. The room was painted with warm, earthy tones that went well with the red bedspread. The walls still held her butterfly collection, something she was very fond of as a child.

"Well... this is it I guess..'' she smiled, standing in front of her old music box on her dresser.

"It's a lovely home, Ada..." he said softly. "You must have had a wonderful childhood."

"I did," she nodded, "There was a rough patch at one point, but I got over it."

Albert sat down on her nicely made bed and patted the spot next to him. "Care to tell me about it Dear Heart?" he asked.

Ada laid down next to him, collecting her thoughts. "Well, I was still very young at the time, but my father was murdered. When I was old enough to understand, my father worked for Umbrella. Whatever his job was, it was top secret, and someone wanted him gone. Judging by the wounds that were inflicted, he died a slow, painful death. I couldn't understand how someone could have been so cruel," she explained slowly. "My mother had various connections, and when I told her what I wanted to be when I grew up, she pulled some strings to make it happen."

The gears in Albert's mind began to turn. "Connections you say? I had no idea," he lied, "Even to something like... Oh I don't know, say, TriCell?"

"Yes, I do actually. Distant, but yes. Why?" she asked, wondering why he would be so interested in such a connection.

"Just curious love," he responded, picking her up and kissing her cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, here's chapter two! Sorry it took so long to upload. It's slightly shorter than the first chapter, but that's okay because I'll be uploading chapter three this same day. Also, because it's easier, I'll ALWAYS be updating the deviantart site first. It takes one step instead of like two or three on here, tee hee. Read and Review.  
_

_Capcom owns Resident Evil and all characters relating to thus. Kimmi and Mihkail Wong belong to me.  
_

* * *

_Five Months Ago..._

Ada stared out of the 42nd story window, a glass of fine wine resting in her hand. The sunset was breathtaking from this view, and it only made her that more suspicious of Albert Wesker.

" I don't get it..." she told him bluntly, turning around to face him, "You were never this kind before I left."

The gears in Albert's head turned, looking for a reasonable excuse.

"Don't even try," she laughed, seeing right through him. "I knew it. You're a user, and that's all you'll ever be. Good bye Wesker." Ada set her still full wine glass on his desk and headed for the door. She was slightly surprised to feel a strong grip on her wrist as she reached for the handle. Turning to face him, she asked, "What?"

"It was dangerous, Ada... For you I mean," he murmured. "If anyone had found out how I felt about you-"

"Don't. You son of a bitch don't you dare try and pretend you ifeel/i!" she growled, "Now let me go."

"Not so fast Dear Heart," Albert smirked, "Just hear me out. Deep down, you want to believe me, I can feel it. Why else would you have joined me for drinks this late in the evening?"

Ada bit her lip and turned her head away. "I don't know. I guess a moment of stupidity took me over..."

Wesker gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You're not stupid Ada. You're a very clever woman. I admire that about you. Why don't you take the day off with me tomorrow? I'll show you that I can still feel. I promise you won't be disappointed."

* * *

Albert was having a stare down with the man sitting across from him at the breakfast table. He had thick, black spiky hair with cool green eyes. Those eyes looked familiar, but Wesker couldn't think of how.

"So you're the boyfriend?" the man snorted. "Shit... What the hell was Ada thinking?"

"Fiance, actually," Wesker corrected coolly, "And who might you be?"

"The brother of the bride... also known as the man that will kick your ass if you hurt her," he smirked.

Wesker rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "Listen here, iboy/i, you couldn't lay a finger on me."

Ada's brother was about to come back with a witty remark, but Ada walked in.

"Hey! Boys! Are we playing nice?" she questioned, crossing her arms.

Her brother and Wesker both nodded.

"Good. Mihkail I was wondering, where is Daphne?" Ada asked. "I thought we could have a girl's day. I'm sick of you two for the moment."

"Geez, thanks sis," Mihkail frowned, "Actually, I'm not sure. She may be working today."

Ada sighed in disappointment. "Well, I'll go hunt her down then. You two have fun and be nice."

"Wait, you're leaving? Right now?" Wesker asked, grabbing her wrist. "I thought you said you wanted to relax today?"

"I do want to relax. Just not here. You'll be fine. You're acting like I'm never coming back!" Ada teased him, gently prying his hand off.

* * *

An hour.

She was gone an hour, and all hell seemed to break loose. Many of Ada's family members came that day to help prepare for the wedding, and he was stuck entertaining without her. The adults weren't so much a problem, it was the _children_. He despised children. The majority of them were toddlers, talking just to talk and trying to grab his attention. Perhaps if it were just one or two he could ignore them, but there had to be at least five or six. He had lost count after three.

"Awww! Albert I can tell you'll be a great father! Kids love you!" one of Ada's cousins remarked as she bottle fed her baby. "How many were you planning to have? Three or four?"

Albert's eye twitched as he lay on the living room floor while being tackled by the children. "Err... About that... We-"

"Want more? Don't be embarrassed!" An aunt remarked, "We take pride in having such a large family!"

Albert cleared his throat and tried to sit up. "No, actually. We weren't planning on having any. Now isn't a good time seeing as how work is suppose to take me to Africa, and she's always off traveling for her job."

The room seemed to go quiet, hearing him say no children.

"You're kidding, right?" Mihkail smirked. "No, this isn't a joke, you're lying. I can tell. Ada would quit if it came between work and family."

Albert frowned, fully deciding that he hated Mihkail. "You think you know her so well, don't you? I can see you take pride from that, but really, you don't know her at all," Wesker argued.

Mihkail crossed his arms and glared at Wesker. "Wanna bet?"

"You're on."

"What are the stakes?"

"If you're right, you can keep you're pride and be the better man. But if I'm right, you leave us and our business alone. We'll each keep asking questions until someone gets one wrong."

"Fine. You go first." Mihkail smirked.

"Alright. What is Ada's favorite type of pet?" Wesker asked.

"Hmph. A cat. What's Ada's favorite type of cat?" Mihkail challenged.

Wesker paused. Ada had a favorite type of cat? He crossed his arms in thought. He knew very little about cat breeds, so this would prove to be difficult. His concentration was broken when he heard the soft noise of someone clearing their throat.

"Yes, Albert, you _do_ know me so well... what is my favorite type of cat?" Ada asked.

Albert gave a reluctant sigh of defeat. "I... don't know."

"Kurilian Bobtail." Mihkail informed triumphantly. Everyone in the room turned to look at Ada, wondering what her reaction would be. She had a disappointed look on her face as she shook her head. Albert stood up and walked over to her, trying to come up with something fast. She placed a delicate hand on his chest to stop him.

"No. Not this time..." she whispered, quickly going upstairs and locking their bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

The good news? I just uploaded two new chapters back to back! :D Hopefully this will keep you guys busy for, I don't know, a few hours I hope? I should be getting on my college work, but I don't want to. Enjoy. Capcom owns Resident evil. Kimmi and Mihkail Wong belong to me, and all that jazz.

Also, this chapter is a bit more... explicit? The smut is slowly starting, but what did you expect for a rated M story? Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It had taken Albert all day and most of the night to try and get Ada to open their bedroom door. He couldn't tell if she had been crying, or was about to, but it seemed silly to him. How could Ada break down about something as trivial as her favorite type of cat? Murmuring apologies and the want to be forgiven made him uneasy. He was Albert Wesker! Men feared him, didn't want to be anywhere near him, and yet here he was, playing as a softy and groveling to a woman he had no real feelings for.

"Ada, please? I'm tired of the others being able to hear me like this. I know there's something else bothering you..." he sighed, taking off his sunglasses to rub his eyes.

"I said go away Albert! I don't want you in here tonight. What don't you understand?" Ada growled from behind the door. "The only other thing bothering me right now is you!"

Albert weighed his options and decided this was a battle he couldn't win. "Fine, fine. You're upset. If you need me, I'll be downstairs."

"Yeah... whatever."

The attitude she was starting to give annoyed him. Why couldn't she just be forgiving and let him in? Why did she have to be so difficult sometimes? Those were questions Albert did not readily have the answer to. Perhaps she had walked in sometime before his contest with Mihkail? Had she heard him say how neither of them wanted kids? He wasn't sure as he headed downstairs. The women were in the kitchen baking while the men were enjoying their alcoholic drinks in front of the fire in the living room. "Can I have one of those?" Wesker asked tiredly, holding a hand out. One of the men nodded, giving him a shot of what was most likely a gin and tonic.

"Don't let it get to you, Albert. She'll eventually come down, let you know how much of an idiot you are, and then go back upstairs," one of the men chuckled.

"Excuse me? Is there something I'm missing and you all aren't?" Wesker questioned.

The man shook his head and smiled. "No, no. Sometimes you'll never know the things you've done wrong. Women like to hide that information from us. Sometimes they use it against us later, or sometimes they drop it and forget it ever happened. If Ada has her mother's family traits like the rest of her cousins, you can look forward to some great make up sex."

Wesker nearly choked on his gin when heard great make up sex. "Is that the only thing keeping marriages today together? The sex?"

"Of course not," replied another, "Amy and I love each other. Love is important, but so is the sex."

"Don't forget about the condoms though," chimed in the first. "You think seven years is a long time to have bad luck for breaking a mirror, try breaking a condom."

Albert cleared his throat and said quick good byes, hoping the women would be slightly better, less awkward company.

"Well lookey here ladies!" Amy smirked, "If it isn't the groom to be! Whatcha' doin' in here handsome? Guys not playing nice?"

"No, not at all. Your husbands are... interesting. They don't offer the type of assistance I require though," Wesker told them, choosing his words carefully. Many of the ladies giggled at him, having dirty thoughts.

"Well the only unmarried one in this kitchen in Daphne." Amy informed, "But she technically belongs to Mihkail."

Albert quickly understood and nodded his head. "I understand. What I mean is, is that you're all kind, intelligent, young women, and I need your help."

"It's okay Albert, erectile dysfunction is common in middle aged men such as yourself..." one of the wives teased.

Wesker growled and rubbed his temples, trying to be patient. "I'll have you ladies know that I have no problem getting it up. Now, my problem is that Ada won't speak to me. Any suggestions?"

The wives each took a moment to think. "Did you ask her to let you in your room?" one asked.

"Yes..." he trailed off, wondering where they were going with it.

"Then she _has _spoken to you. What's the problem?" A wife smirked.

Albert's eye twitched behind his shades. What was wrong with Ada's family? Her mother and brother didn't like him, her cousins seemed to take nothing seriously, and the husbands seemed to want to drink their reality away and forget. "Forget I asked..." he mumbled, turning on his heel and leaving them. As Wesker began to wander the halls of the home, he could hear voices coming from behind a closed door. Silently, he listened to the conversation at hand:

"Understand? Things will get better. You'll forget that it ever happened."

"I know... But I still can't help but feel that he's-"

"I'll take care of it, sweetie. I promise that nothing will be spoiled."

The talking grew softer, and Albert decided to move before he was caught snooping. He barely had a chance to make it to the stairs before his name was called.

"Albert. Were you listening in on us?" Ada questioned.

"Of course not, Dear Heart. I understand that you're still angry, but must you accuse me of being bad every chance you get?"

Ada smirked at his choice of words, hugging him from behind. "Remember what I said earlier? About me not wanting-"

"It's okay Ada. You don't need to finish, and you surely don't need to apologize. Why don't we go upstairs and talk about other things... I'm positive we can find something else to discuss." he told her, leading her to the front of him and following her up the stairs.

Albert laid on their bed, relaxing against the headboard as he looked over test reports from his company. He was glad that the so-called doctors he hired weren't completely incompetent, although he did find the occasional flaw that he himself would never make. Wesker was so busy with the reports that he didn't hear his fiancee step back in the room after her shower. Her grunt of disapproval caused his attention to falter.

"What?" he asked, wondering what the problem could be now.

"You said you were going to join me," she huffed.

"I was! I was reading this report first. Why did you take such a quick shower?" he frowned.

"_Quick_? I was in there for forty-five minutes you bastard!" she growled. "What do you want me to do? Run up my brother's water bill?"

"I thought this was your mother's house?"

"It was, but she handed it down to my brother. Last I checked, we're getting married and you already have a house," she sighed.

Albert stared at her a moment before shaking away his blank expression. "Wait, did you say forty-five minutes?" He suddenly regretted the question when he saw her throw her hands up with defeat.

"Do you _ever _listen to me?" she asked, walking over to her dresser.

"Yeah, of course..." he said with sudden interest, setting his laptop aside to watch her. "Now will you turn around and drop that towel slowly?"

"Excuse me?" she asked, turning around. "You honestly think I'm going to give you a tease now? Keep dreaming."

"Why not? It could save you the trouble of getting dressed tonight..." he shrugged. "And I haven't had a good tease from you in a while."

"Well, Albert, I assure you, it's no trouble at all," she said dryly, grabbing a silk slip and heading for the bathroom. There was movement from the corner of her eye, and before she could deny him again, he was in front of her. She gave him a look full of warning, but he ignored it, taking the skimpy gown away from her and tossing it. "Albert Wesker! You're really pushing your luck tonight, you know that?"

"I don't believe in luck Dear Heart," he purred, taking a step closer to only to see her take a step back.

"I'm serious Albert. I'm not in any mood for your tricks," she told him. His only respond was a click of his tongue and then a smirk. Albert took another step towards her before suddenly pinning her to the bed.

"Albert!" she said surprised, "What's gotten into you? Let me up!"

Wesker kissed her hungrily, hands sliding from her pinned wrists to the bottom of her towel.

Perhaps all Ada needed was some guidance. Surely she couldn't resist him if he took control. It turned her on, and he knew it. Being overpowered, it was one of Ada Wong's guilty pleasures, one that couldn't be satisfied by John Howe or that Leon Kennedy. Pulling back slightly he murmured, "You talk too much Dear Heart. Relax, or this will be a long month for the both of us."

Ada narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not even prepared for something like this. If you honestly think that I'm going to let you knock me up before this wedding and then use it as an excuse to-"

"Shut up," he growled, "I _own_ you. I'm not going anywhere, and you're sure as hell not going anywhere. Now you're going to get happy real fast, or I'll make you. This bitchy attitude is unacceptable, and I refuse to let it go any further. Am I clear?"

Ada glared at him, simply nodding her head.

"Good," he grinned, resuming his lustful kisses and touches. He almost wanted to tease her when she wrapped a leg around his waist so quickly. He didn't know why, but it always seemed that Ada put up a small fight before letting herself succumb to him Maybe so he didn't think she was easy? He wasn't sure.

Wesker took it upon himself to remove her towel, once again able to admire her body. Lightly, he took a finger and traced the scar she had received from Birkin so many years ago. Noticing her body shiver, he looked up into her eyes, or at least tried to. She kept hers averted, never liking it when he stared at her so.

"Don't be so shy Ada... We both know this isn't the first time we've... been intimate," he murmured.

"I know, I know. It's still just so... so surreal, seeing you like this. It's just not you," she mumbled, "You shouldn't be here. _We_ shouldn't be here."

"What are you talking about?" he frowned, kissing her collarbone.

Ada closed her eyes and blushed some. "You're _Albert Wesker_." she told him, as if it were the answer to all of his questions.

"And you're Ada Wong. So what?"

"So you're an enigma. You're cold and calculating. You don't show your feelings to anyone, and you lie about everything.." she whispered, almost afraid to say it out loud. "You're... n- never mind."

Albert frowned, roughly grabbing Ada's face to make her look at him. "Say it Ada. I want to hear you say it."

"No.. it'll just ruin things.."

"Ruin things? Darling you might as well finish what you started. I know what you want to say, so by all means don't hold back."

Ada bit her lip, trying not to show how weak she really felt at the moment. "You're a monster."


	4. Chapter 4

_Well, here's chapter four! Sorry if it seemed like forever to post. I've been really busy, and summer is practically over with about a month left *gasp*! Capcom owns resident evil, and the usual stuff. I think you guys get the drill by now... Enjoy.  
_

* * *

_Four Months Ago_...

Ada sneaked quietly out of the large bed, feeling slightly guilty for sleeping with Albert Wesker. She made her way to the master bathroom without detection. How could such a man be in such a deep sleep? _I know how..._ she thought, trying to not think of the things the two of them had done last night. _But those lips... Those hands... And oh god! The most gifted part had to be his- No._ Ada tried to shake herself out of her reverie as she walked towards the shower. Even after two months, she still had serious doubts about Wesker. _But not in the bed department, that's for sure._

She hoped that a hot shower would clear her head, and another part of her hoped it wouldn't. Even with the smallest of bruises on her petite frame, she would kill for him to do it all over again. _Literally._ Gently placing her forehead against the cool shower wall, she shook her head. "Stop it Ada. You're being silly," she told herself aloud, "Quit acting like you've found your long lost soul mate. He's using you, and you need to find out what for." Ada grabbed his bottle of shampoo, and before rubbing it in her hair, she smelled it. It was something she never smelled before. Nothing like fruit, or vanilla, or even that distinct smell that dandruff shampoo has. Shrugging, she began to massage the product into her hair, using her nails to get her scalp good. Ada felt movement behind her, and tried to elbow whatever or whoever it was to get it away. Albert chuckled, easily catching the limb and kissing it.

"Now why couldn't you have been that frisky last night?" he teased, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Even if I tried, you wouldn't let me," she told him, "You like being in control too much."

"Touché," he murmured, "But isn't that what keeps you safe, Dear Heart? If men did not fear me, if I didn't have the control that I did... Where would that leave you?"

"Running..." she muttered, knowing he had a point. "I'd be running for possibly the rest of my life."

"But you aren't running. Instead, I am all powerful, knowing, and in control." he smirked.

"You sound kind of stuck up. What do you think you are? A god?" Ada asked, trying to rinse the thick shampoo suds from her hair. Albert was silent a moment, making a mental note of what she had said.

"A god... I could live with that," Wesker chuckled. "Between Umbrella's Legacy and myself... the history I will write will be phenomenal..."

Ada frowned at his remark, wondering what had suddenly gotten into him. Albert Wesker? A god? Inhuman, B.O.W., a monster... she had heard those before, but being a god was new to her. Trying to lighten the mood a bit, she smiled and grabbed the conditioner. "So where did you get this stuff? It smells good, but there's no, like, label on it or anything..."

"How did you know that was conditioner?" he asked, kissing her shoulder.

"Because you always keep your shampoo in front of your conditioner, and then either the bar of soap or body wash," she stated matter of factly. "Whenever you come to visit at my apartment, you feel the need to rearrange my bathroom as such."

"Touché again," he chuckled, this time rubbing the product into her fine black hair. "Well if you must know, they're special order hair products. I ordered them from Germany; made from the purest herbs and few chemicals. If you look closely, there was a pull tab that hid the ingredients and such."

Ada closed her eyes and began to lean against him, enjoying the massaging feeling he gave her scalp. "Mmmm... Albert..." she moaned softly, "You have no idea how good that feels after all that pulling you did..."

"Was I too rough?" he asked, now rinsing her hair, "My apologies. I don't think I've ever hurt a lover before..."

It took a few moments for it to sink in, but when it did, Wesker knew he had made a mistake. Ada tried pulling away from him, quickly attempting to finish the job of rinsing. Albert began to protest, but she pressed a finger to his lips. She didn't know why, but she didn't like the thought of being Albert Wesker's lover. Just another one of his playthings.

"You don't need to say anything Albert. Being sore doesn't count as hurt in my book, so you can start feeling less guilty," she told him coldly, slipping around him to open the shower door. Wesker sighed to himself, turning off the water and catching up with her toweled form.

"Ada don't be upset," he tried to console, "Just a few hours ago you were content in my arms, literally passed out, and a few hours before that we were-"

"I _know_ what we were doing, Albert," she snapped, "Neither of us are new to this game."

Albert clenched his jaw. Two months of walking on thin ice with Ada Wong was starting to get to him. She obviously couldn't trust him for long periods of time, and that wasn't good. She was the easiest way (believe it or not) to get to Tricell. Without her connection, almost nothing would get him into the Tricell circle. Even so, if Ada proved to out-use her usefulness, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Until then, the "games" would go on . "Dear Heart there is no game. You are _so_ important to me-"

"Why? Why did it take until after I left for you to drop everything for me?" she cut off.

_Clever girl..._ he thought. "I had to let you go. You lead me right to the Organization so I could destroy them. You saved me so much work in that field. Although, technically you were a traitor, the way you ran off with my sample like that... But all is forgiven. Thanks to the chaos you stirred up, everyone is vulnerable except me," he partially lied. Wesker knew he wasn't invincible like he used to be at the moment without Tricell, but he wasn't going to let anyone know.

Ada seemed to weigh what he said, but she wasn't entirely bought. "I am _not_ your lover, understand?"

"What's gotten into you? Hmm?" he tried to press, leading her to the bed, "Do you not remember writhing and screaming in pleasure for what had to be hours? Was that not making love to you?"

"You can't make or give love Albert Wesker. You're a monster." she declared. "And I refuse to whore myself out to you any longer."

Wesker had his jaw set like his determination. _I break one wall down only to find another...I pity the man you ever decide to truly settle down with..._ "Darling you're not a whore. You're far too clever and pretty. Don't walk out on me or we'll both regret it."

Ada pushed her wet bangs out of her face. "I'm getting dressed, and then you're taking me home."

"Darling I hate to be blunt, but the walls in your apartment are thin, and the whole complex would hear us... or rather, you," he smirked, lacing their fingers together. "I'd much rather stay here and try a different position."

"Stop messing with me! I'm serious Albert! You're a monster!" she frowned.

"Let me take care of you Ada, let me show you that I'm no monster..." he murmured, knowing by the sound of her sigh he had won again.

* * *

The past few days had been awkward for the couple. Wesker kept himself busy with work, and Ada entertained her family. In just a few short weeks she would have her wedding, and it gave her the jitters. One morning after cleaning up and getting dressed, she ran into someone in the kitchen, a very familiar someone. The well built, tall Russian smiled down at her and grabbed her hands.

"Well if it isn't the blushing bride to be," he chuckled, giving her soft palms a kiss. Ada blushed and playfully tried to push him away.

"Nicholai Ginovaef..." Ada giggled, "How in the world did you find me?"

"A little birdy told me. I figured you'd like to see me." Nicholai told her.

"You mean my mother," Ada corrected.

"Well, yes, that too. Are you free today? I was hoping we could catch up," he suggested. Ada nodded in thought.

"Yeah, why don't we get some breakfast at the coffee shop in town?"

Nicholai was going to tell her what a great idea that was, but the room suddenly felt colder when Wesker stepped in. He had his sunglasses neatly on his face, wearing his typical black slacks and turtleneck. He crossed his arms at the two, raising a brow. Ada noticed she and Nicholai were still holding hands, and she quickly let go of him. After clearing his throat, Wesker pulled Ada closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Nicholai," he nodded in a cold greet, "I hope you're here for a good reason. I'm not looking for a fight right now."

"I understand Wesker. Hunk will have no knowledge of your whereabouts, I assure you. I'm simply here to see my old friend. If I stay any longer, it would be with Miss Wong's permission."

Wesker set his jaw, tightening his grip on Ada. "We already have a set number of-"

"We would _love_ to have you stay for the wedding Nicholai," Ada interrupted, struggling to get out of Albert's grasp. The blonde slowly removed his arms from her waist and backed off.

"Have fun..."Albert mumbled, leaving the kitchen. Something told him he would regret letting those two go out alone.

Ada and Nicholai had been gone for most of the morning so far. Wesker couldn't stand reading another report after 11. Kimmi had joined him a few minutes ago, sipping some sort of special tea.

"You seem... tense, Albert," she commented, blowing the steam away from her cup.

The corner of his mouth twitched into a smirk, folding his hands together. "Do I? Maybe it's because your _daughter_ has been gone all morning with that Russian friend of hers. You wouldn't happen to know how he found her here, would you?"

It was Kimmi's turn to smirk. "As a matter of fact, I do. I invited him. Nicholai is an old friend, and I figured Ada would like to see him again before she gets married to you."

"And what is _that_ suppose to mean?" Wesker frowned.

"It means that Ada deserves as much happiness as she can get from her friends before you make her life hell. You think you are so powerful, Albert Wesker, but I've been keeping tabs on you for years, ever since my husband died," Kimmi informed. "I've never been one to easily fool."

"What are you saying, Kimmi? Are you insinuating that I'm using your daughter and have some dark motive?" he growled, clearly becoming angry.

"No, not insinuating, it's a fact Wesker. You traded your humanity for power, did you not? You've only ever done things that benefit you, like a parasite. You have no respect for the person that you feed off of. Well, I'm willing to do everything within my power to keep my daughter happy, healthy, and safe from parasites like you. It has come to my attention that you want to get a hold of Tricell, and I just so happen to have a contact. My guess is that is the reason you're marrying Ada in the first place. As much as I don't want to, I'll get you into Tricell."

"Why?" Wesker asked, wondering how this woman knew so much.

"Because in return, I want you to leave Ada. You call off this wedding, and you must never go near her again."

Wesker's heart actually skipped a beat. All he had to do was give up wedding, give up Ada, and he would be handed Tricell on a silver platter. His mind screamed for him to take the deal, but when he opened his mouth, nothing came out. Confusion flooded him, and it made Albert angry. This is exactly what he needed. So why was it suddenly so difficult to accept?

"Why don't you call your contact and make them aware of me. Give them my personal number and tell them to call me in a few days. If I decide to accept your... _generous_ offer, I'll leave you and your family alone." He answered, choosing his words carefully. "But, out of curiosity, what if I pick Ada over Tricell?"

"Then you better mean it. My daughter is worth so much more than your 'plaything'. She deserves a husband that will love her, take care of her, and give her the things she deserves. What she doesn't need is a man that will toy with her emotions and use her and her influences to simply get him further along in life. Our family is very careful to sniff men like you out, and get rid of you."

Wesker nodded slowly. "Of course, Kimmi. Perhaps we can talk another time? I believe I need to go out and find Ada. She's been avoiding me, and I can't stand it anymore," he lied, using it as an excuse to get out of Kimmi's presence.

* * *

Ada couldn't remember the time she had laughed so hard in her life. After breakfast, her and Nicholai began to explore the town, going to various shops and stores. One particular store was for women's clothing. Being the good friend that he was, Nicholai gave his opinions on various outfits she tried on and showed him. Unfortunately for him, as Ada walked back into the dressing room to try a different piece of lingerie on, Wesker cleared his throat behind him. Nicholai turned around, a warm smile on the Russian's face.

"Wesker! What are you doing here? Ada and I were-"

"Don't," he interrupted, "You're wrong. I hope you understand that a man such as myself doesn't like to share. That includes Ada. She will be _my _wife soon enough, and you can be damn sure I won't let a 'friend' like you be alone with her for five minutes."

"I... Wesker... I understand... But Ada and I..." he frowned, trying to collect his thoughts. Was Wesker jealous of him for some reason? He couldn't see how. The way Ada practically idolized Albert at breakfast surprised him. Perhaps the two weren't doing very well, and Ada was trying to play it off? Nicholai wasn't sure anymore, and honestly didn't want to ruin any happiness his old friend had with the Tyrant. Ada cleared her throat, fully dressed and holding a handful of clothes.

"Nicholai don't explain yourself. I'm sorry about Albert's behavior; I should have told you that he's been on edge. Do you think you could just meet me back at the house and we can have lunch?"

Nicholai nodded slowly, avoiding all contact with Wesker as he left. As soon as he did, Ada gave Wesker an icy glare. "You're such an asshole!" she hissed before walking to the checkout counter. Wesker followed her, directing his anger towards her.

"I'm the asshole? You've been avoiding me for days, and then suddenly you're pretending to have a boyfriend!" he growled in hushed tones, "You've seen him not even a day, and already you're stripping for him? I may not be the most friendly or caring person in the world, but I would _never _do that to you!"

Ada pushed his hand aside as he tried to pay for her clothes, rudely telling him that she didn't need his money and that she could pay for it herself. He crossed his arms and followed her out.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch?" he asked.

"Why do you have to be so jealous?"


	5. Chapter 5

Well here's chapter 5 for those of you that have been waiting patiently. I personally don't care much for this chapter, but what can you do? Hopefully chapter 6 will be a lot better, or at least I'm planning it to be! Read, Review, tell your friends! :3

Capcom owns Resident Evil and its characters.

* * *

The arguing was the worst part of Ada's day. She had never been so furious with Wesker before, but he had it coming. His behavior towards Nicholai was unacceptable, and he had no right to be an asshole. Albert knew just how to push her though. Once he was close enough to touch her, he wasted no time. Her clothes were piled onto the floor next to his as he kissed her fervently. Ada felt disgusted with herself as she enjoyed the pleasure he gave her. Somehow he knew what made her tick: how aggressive to be, how hard to thrust... and it was intoxicating. Her nails dug down his back as she tried to hold back her screams. How could she love and hate this man so much at the same time? She panted for more as she pulled at his hair, and he was happy to oblige. Making Ada scream was one of his turn-ons. He couldn't ask for more than to hear her cry out his name as she orgasmed. The sound was like music to his ears and kept him going. When he realized she was becoming exhausted, Albert decided to call it quits. He couldn't help but chuckle as he rolled off of her, taking deep breaths.

"What?" she asked, rolling onto her side so she didn't have to look at him.

"I'm just waiting for you to start cussing me out, Dear Heart." he smirked, tracing circles on her back.

"For what? Not wearing a condom like you're suppose to?" she grumbled.

"It's not my fault that I didn't bring any. What difference is it to you?"

Ada sighed, shivering from his touch. "Whether or not I get pregnant... You're the one who doesn't want a child, and yet you're the one not being cautious."

"You're not pregnant Ada. Besides, didn't it feel great without all that latex in the way?"

"Well, yeah..." she sighed. "But you're missing the point!"

"And what is that?"

"You can't push your luck with these kinds of things..."

"Darling, you know I don't believe in luck," he smirked.

* * *

So far, Ada's morning was going well. She awoke to kisses and flattery from her fiancé, followed by gentle caresses. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing down his jaw and neck to his chest. The loving moment the two were having ended abruptly as the bedroom door was kicked open. Wesker's grip became painfully tight and his body tensed. He never had his guard down, and the one time he did, he was about to pay for it.

"Hold it right there- W-Wesker...?" A somewhat angry and confused Chris Redfield ordered. He kept his gun trained on Albert's head, waiting for any sudden moves. Albert growled, but the tugging at his arm from Ada kept him in check.

"Christopher I am a guest here. I may come and go as I please. Now to the matter at hand: I'm rather interested to hear how you found me," Albert said in a mocking tone.

"Mihkail... he's an old friend. Told us you were here, and I couldn't pass up the chance to kill you!" Chris sneered.

"Kill me? I don't believe you'll be doing anything of the sort. You see Ada here? She's Mihkail's little sister. If you were to hurt me, you'd be hurting her, and we both know how Mihkail would feel if she was hurt. Now why don't you go back to wherever you came from and leave us the hell alone," Albert scowled.

Jill turned her attention to the other female in the room. It confused her to see her in bed with such a monster. Didn't this girl know he wanted to destroy the world? "What are you even doing with him?" Jill asked Ada. "He can't possibly love you..."

Ada sat up some, using the sheets to help cover her chest. "You wouldn't understand... Albert is the kindest, most loving man I've ever been with. He knows how to make a woman feel good, feel wanted. He's a gentleman, but stern. You have to see things through his eyes, Jill..." Ada murmured. "But you're too different and it would never work."

Chris rolled his eyes at Ada's sappy remark. "Get up Wesker. You're going to answer for your crimes."

"Excuse me? Christopher I'm naked. As much as I love my own body, I'm not okay with sharing it so freely. Only Ada has that right," Wesker chuckled. "And if you don't mind, we were about to continue our sharing from where we left off last night."

"I _do_ mind, Wesker! You have three minutes. Get dressed and then you're coming with us." Chris ordered.

Albert sighed, kissing Ada's shoulder. "Well love, it appears we will have to resume our bedroom activities at a later time. _Some people _have no respect for others."

* * *

Wesker had put on a pair of his dress slacks as Ada quickly put on some underwear and one of Wesker's t-shirts. Ada walked ahead of him into the kitchen, accidentally startling Chris which caused him to hit her and gave her a bloody nose.

"OW! What the HELL Redfield?" Ada yelled, grabbing her nose. Wesker growled and flew past Ada, twisting Chris's arm behind his back and slamming him against the island in the kitchen.

"You little shit! Don't you ever touch her! Do you understand me?" Albert hissed.

Albert's sudden attack against Chris made Jill draw her gun, aiming at Wesker's head. "Stand down Wesker!" she ordered.

All of the commotion in the kitchen suddenly stopped when Kimmi entered. She was quite angry and easily took control of the situation. Grabbing Ada by the arm, she led her daughter to the kitchen sink to tend to her nose. "Jill, put your gun down. Albert, let go of Chris. Chris, you need to apologize to Ada."

The three adults all seemed to want to challenge Kimmi, but chose not to. Slowly, they all did as they were told and separated from each other. Albert was going to say something, but Kimmi held up her hand. "No, I don't want to hear it. I'm taking Ada to the hospital. When we get back, you better have all of this all figured out. Clear?"

"Hospital?" Chris asked. "But it's just a bloody nose..."

Kimmi narrowed her eyes at the man, removing the wet paper towel from Ada's nose to reveal that it was quite swollen and bruised. "Yes, just a bloody nose." she mocked, leaving the kitchen with Ada. Wesker grit his teeth as the two women walked by.

"What do you want from me Chris? I've changed," Albert lied, leaning against the counters.

"Yeah right. I'll never believe that. What are you using her for? What does she have that you have to marry her for?" Jill asked.

Albert glared at Jill, the gears in his head slowly turning. Valentine was just as sharp as Chris, but just as ignorant. "Did Ada not make it clear enough for the both of you? There are things going on that you would never be able to comprehend, so why don't we all just pretend that this never happened?"

Chris and Jill looked at each other. They couldn't leave without Wesker, but maybe they could at least get some answers from him.

* * *

Ada and Kimmi came home to a quiet house. Kimmi sent her daughter to the living room to relax while she made some tea. Ada's poor nose had gauze around it and in it to help with the bleeding. She drank her tea and took some of her pain meds, her mind telling her that it was finally over. When warm lips grazed her forehead, she jumped back in her seat, eyes opening. "Albert! What are you still doing here?" she asked surprised. Wesker frowned, not expecting that sort of reaction from her.

"Chris and I worked out a temporary truce. Just until the wedding is over..." he said slowly, taking the seat next to her.

"Oh..." she mumbled, biting her lip.

"Oh? Ada what's wrong? How's your nose?" he asked.

"My nose will be fine. Doctor said it should heal up nicely." she shrugged.

"In time for the wedding?" he began to smile, caressing her cheek. Albert was stunned to see her turn away from him. "What?"

"There isn't going to be a wedding, Albert. Not anymore. Let's stop fooling ourselves. This isn't going to work. Not with danger hanging around every corner. I know you Albert. Your work will get the better of you, and I refuse to be the sad, lonely little wife of Albert Wesker," she told him. Wesker's face was a stoic mask. Ada was back to this again? How could he convince her to stay this time? There was no way Ada came up with this by herself, not this time.

_Kimmi.._ he thought. _That bitch really wants me gone. Well, two can play this game. Perhaps I'll marry Ada anyway after the contact gets a hold of me. That will surely piss her off._

"Ada how many times have you wanted to leave, only to come right back into this?" he asked, "Who else could possibly love you like I do? Touch you like I do? Who could understand you better than me? I would never let you be sad and lonely," he attempted.

Ada got up from her seat, taking her tea with her. "So you're saying you're the only one worthy of my love? Well you're wrong," she said flatly. "I'm packing my things, and I'll be gone by tomorrow afternoon."

Albert didn't like the sound of that. If Ada decided to call this off before the Tricell person reached him, Kimmi could ruin his chances for that too. "Ada let's not jump the gun here. Why don't we talk about this?"

"I don't want to. I don't want to strike any deals, I don't want to hear any false promises. That's not what love is suppose to be," she sighed. "You don't mind sleeping in one of the guest rooms do you?"

"Yes, I do!" he growled. "Ada we're so close to this wedding. I don't care that your nose is messed up. It'll heal."

"It's not about my nose Albert! It's so much more than that!" she cried, throwing her tea at him. Albert caught the glass, but he and the couch were now wet. He set the glass down as he stood, then reaching out to grab Ada.

"Ada you have to tell me what's wrong. Please, so I can make it right..." he begged.

Ada shoved his hand away, taking a step back. "You want to know what's wrong? You killed my _father_, and you never had the balls to tell me! After all of this time, it was you!" she hissed. "You're the reason why I got into this business, and if I marry you I'll never get out."

Albert thought hard about what she had said. He did remember killing a Dr. Wong back in Umbrella, although he had thought it was a coincidence with the last name. Now that he knew it wasn't, the hole he was in just got deeper. "Ada I was following orders. You're no different."

"Did you ever regret it?" she asked him. "Did you ever feel guilty about it?"

"Never," he said honestly. "If you want to know the truth, I enjoyed it."


	6. Chapter 6

Albert had followed her upstairs to their room, laying down on the bed despite her protests. He wasn't going to give in that easily, not when so much was on the line. Ada had already started packing, deciding he couldn't stop her from doing that.

"You're not sleeping in here tonight," she reminded him.

"And you're not leaving tomorrow," he chuckled.

Ada frowned. Albert was treating this as nothing more than a game, and it made her upset. He admitted to killing her father, told her he enjoyed it, and he expected her to stay? "You can't keep me here. I hate you."

"Ada, hate is such a strong word..." he smirked.

"No, hate is such a strong, accurate word," she corrected.

Albert rolled his eyes, taking off his sunglasses. "Darling you're upset. You need to see the brighter side in all of this."

"Brighter side? What brighter side! You killed my father! But you never had one of those, did you? So you wouldn't know what it was like to have one in the first place," she hissed.

"Darling your icy words can't hurt me. I'm glad I didn't have any parents, it taught me to look out for number one," he laughed darkly, getting up from the bed and stalking over to her.

"And even now you're looking out for number one..." she mumbled, turning back to her bag.

"Ada do you remember who saved you from Raccoon City? Who patched up your wounds and breathed life into you again?" he asked, lightly rubbing her shoulders.

"You did. But that doesn't matter anymore."

"Ada I'm not much of a believer in fate, but I do think that certain things happen for a reason. Your father's death brought you into this business, brought you to _me_. You showed me that not every person was a lost cause. You're a fighter, you _inspire_ me. I can still offer you so much, especially more than that cop I know you're thinking about right now."

"It's not my fault I'm thinking about L-"

"_Don't _say his name!" he growled, cutting her off. "That little shit should have died in Spain if you had done what you were told. But, if you honestly want to leave me to become a home-wrecker, be my guest. We both know he has a soft spot for you and would leave Claire in a heartbeat."

"Don't say that.." she whispered, "Those two deserve each other. They've been through so much..."

"Like we haven't? You know what I think Ada? I think that you don't want to get married because you don't think you deserve it. You think that you've cause so much pain to others, why should you have a happy ending? Well I'll tell you why: because I've done terrible things too, and you don't know the half of it. I promise you that if you change your mind, you'll never have to be Ada Wong the Spy ever again. You'll be the stay at home mother, happily taking care of the children. You'll be the woman every mom, neighbor, and young adult wants to be. You'll be my wife. You'll be Ada Wesker. Has a certain ring to it, doesn't it?" he chuckled.

Ada closed her eyes and leaned against him, imagining everything he had said. "Children?" she asked. "You mean you would-"

"Happily give you the chance to be a parent? Of course. All I ever do is give to you Ada. Now take a few more pain pills and come lay down," he coaxed.

Ada bit her lip, reaching for the bottle of pills. "Fine... Just let me have some time to think." she asked.

"Anything Dear Heart," he smiled, carrying her to the bed and tucking her in. "I'll be in later."

* * *

Nicholai sat next to Ada at the breakfast table the next morning. The two were having a cup of coffee and a bagel.

"So you're staying?" he asked curiously. "What changed your mind?"

"I guess.. I guess it was the picture he painted for me..." she smiled.

"Picture? I didn't take Wesker to be an artist," Nicholai chuckled.

"Not literally painting Nich! You know I had always wanted my own family, and Albert finally broke. He promised to give so much, and I believe him," Ada explained.

"No offense Ada, but I can't picture Wesker being a father. I mean, after Diane-"

"Who's Diane?" Ada cut off, worry clearly painted on her face.

"No one, never mind..." Nicholai mumbled. "There's no one else Ada, stop giving me that look."

"Nicholai Ginovaef! Don't sit there and lie to me! Who was she?" Ada demanded.

"Yes Nicholai, who was she?" Wesker smirked as he walked in the kitchen. He had just gotten off the phone with TriCell, and was in quite a good mood.

Nicholai cleared his throat and tugged at his shirt collar. He wasn't sure if Albert was challenging him or didn't fully understand the conversation. "Diane Muller, I think that was her last name, she was Wesker's lover..." he informed Ada.

Wesker nearly choked on the coffee he had just poured for himself. He thought they were talking about Nicholai's love life, not his. "Stop there," Wesker warned. "Or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Wesker you can't hide these things from her! You knew all about John and the other men she's been with, why do you have to hide your past from her?" Nicholai scowled.

"Because my past isn't up for discussion. Ada chooses to be open about herself, I don't. Change the subject." he ordered. "I won't have you telling all of my secrets."

"No Albert. There shouldn't be any secrets between us," Ada frowned. "Why didn't you say anything about her?"

"Because Diane Muller is dead to me, and that's all that matters," he told her. "It was a long time ago, and I'd rather not bring it up."

Ada nodded slowly and sighed. "Who was on the phone?"

"Business. Speaking of which, I have to go on a little trip..." he trailed off.

"For how long? Albert the wedding is in two weeks!" Ada reminded.

"About two weeks... But Ada I promise you I'll be back in time for the wedding. I wouldn't go unless it was absolutely important, you know that!" he frowned.

"Do I? There seems to be a lot of things I don't know about you still..." she trailed off. "But fine, if you promise to be home in time."

Albert smirked and kissed her forehead. "And by then your nose will be better, and you'll be a brand new woman."

"Yeah yeah. Just hurry up and pack. The faster you get there and get your work done, the sooner you can come home," she told him. "Oh, and where are you going?" she asked.

"Africa. I'll be sure to bring you home something nice."

* * *

Albert had just finished packing his last bag for the night and was putting it in the living room for easy access when Kimmi stopped him. He wasn't all that surprised to see her, but he was curious as to what she wanted.

"So you got the call... That's good," she murmured. "And Ada knows what you're going there for?"

"Business, Kimmi, that's all she needs to know," he sighed. "I promised I'd be back."

"And you promised me you would leave her. What kind of thoughts did you plant in her drugged up head?" she frowned.

"I told her promises that I plan on keeping. Nice move playing the father card, but now I have to say checkmate. It seems that I'm going to get the company and the girl. How does that make you feel?" he smirked.

"Hopeful for my daughter. I know you've given her so much, including life Behave while you're gone. Excella will most likely be drawn to you, and will stop at nothing to get what she wants."

"Is that so? I have no intentions of doing such a thing to Ada. I may lie to her, but cheat? That would truly make me less than a man. Will you keep an eye on Nicholai for me?"

"I have no fear that Nicholai will be a good boy. He hasn't done anything thus far. Be safe Albert, and take care."

"Always Kimmi. Good night," he nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

The early morning sun caused Ada to wake up. It had been a long two weeks without her Albert, but with him gone she could finally get some of the plans for the wedding finished. As she stretched in bed, something felt different. Opening her eyes, she examined the engagement ring that had been placed on her hand. "He's home?" she smiled to herself, jumping out of bed and throwing her red silk bathrobe on. Ada practically ran down the stairs, nearly tripping when she reached the bottom. She checked most of the downstairs, but saw no sign of her fiancé. Ada walked into the kitchen in disappointment.

"What's wrong Ada?" her mother asked. "You shouldn't be so sad the day before your wedding."

"Mom, he was here, wasn't he?" Ada asked, fiddling with her ruby and diamond ring. "I just want to see him."

"Who? Albert? Isn't he still in Africa?" she asked, hiding her knowledge of Wesker's presence.

"He can't be! I woke up with this ring on, and I know it was him!" she said confidently. "I'm going to take a shower. Maybe he had Nicholai do this or something..." Ada sighed to herself as she walked back upstairs. It still didn't seem right. Albert had to be here! But where?

She grabbed a towel on her way to the bathroom, and draped it over the bar near the shower. Dropping her clothes to the floor, Ada was glad to at least take a hot shower. "Never fails to soothe me and is always there," she joked with herself. Ada closed her eyes for just a moment, and during that time she felt strong arms wrap around her. "Albert..?" she murmured, leaning against him.

"That's a bit harsh darling. Don't I take care of you?" he asked, kissing behind her ear.

"You do! I was only kidding!" she said quickly.

"I know. Just teasing you Dear Heart. What do you think of the ring?"

"It's beautiful. I'm not sure if I deserve it..." she smiled.

"You do Ada. Trust me. By the way, your nose looks much better," he commented, rubbing shampoo in her hair.

"Mmm... yeah it is. Just in time for the wedding. Weren't you suppose to be home late tonight?" she asked.

"I managed to finish up a little early and decided to come back right away. No need to make you wait longer than you already have," he shrugged, rinsing the suds out for her.

"Aww, how sweet. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going out with some friends tonight. You know, for my bachelorette party?"

"And what am I supposed to do all night?"

"I don't know... You could take Nicholai and Mihkail out for some drinks... I'm sure they'd have a good time." she suggested. Albert cringed some at the thought.

"Why can't I just go with you?" he frowned.

"Because it's a party for _me_! If you tagged along, how am I suppose to enjoy my last night of freedom?" she laughed. "You'll be fine. Just pay for a few strippers and I'll be home before you know it."

"Ada I don't want strippers," he protested. "Please don't go."

"I am, Albert, end of discussion," she sighed.

* * *

Wesker grumbled to himself, arms crossed as he stared at the woman in front of him. The music was too loud, the lap dancers and strippers were overbearing, and the drinks weren't helping. He honestly just wanted to get out of the club and go home, but Mihkail and Nicholai wouldn't let him. Albert was distracted with thoughts of Ada when another girl decided to sit next to him and rub his thigh. He raised an eyebrow at her in question, wishing she would go away. Unfortunately, she didn't.

"So what made you want to come here tonight?" she smiled, scooting closer to him.

"You see those two guys over there?" he asked, pointing at Nicholai and Mihkail. "They made me. Said I needed to have a bachelor party the right way..."

"And what way is that?" she giggled.

"Apparently it involves half naked women, expensive drinks, and loud, shitty music," he frowned. "Look, I'm sure you're a nice young woman, but you have nothing I want."

The brunette took some offense to this, straddling his lap now. "Are you saying I'm not pretty?" she asked.

"Well, no. But my fiancee could probably show you a thing or two on how to put on make up without caking it on and how to give a proper lap dance," he smirked.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him, clearly angry. "Well she must be a whore..."

"Actually, she's right over there," he smirked, carefully taking her off of him so he could greet Ada. When he was halfway there, Nicholai and Mihkail grabbed his shoulders.

"I don't think so Wesker. This is Ada's night just as much as it is yours. Give the girl her space," Nicholai chuckled. "Why can't you enjoy the company of a different girl tonight?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Albert frowned. "I want _her_. These whores disgust me."

The two men sighed, giving up and letting him go. Albert followed the girls to a circular booth they found and greeted them.

"Do you have room for one more?" he smirked, looking at Ada.

"Sorry, but we're full," Ada frowned, wondering what he was up to.

"Don't be silly Ada! He's gorgeous! Maybe he'll open his shirt for us!" one of her friends giggled. "Come here big boy and sit in between us."

"A pleasure," he chuckled, moving in between Ada and her friend. "What's the occasion ladies?"

"Our friend here is getting married tomorrow, and she needed to get away from her man," Laura laughed. "Now, about what Mary had said, will you open your shirt for us?"

Albert smirked, reaching for the buttons of his shirt. "Only if the bride lets me have a jello shot on her."

"Whatever..." Ada mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Albert opened his shirt for the ladies to touch and look at, but Ada didn't take any part in it. "What's wrong? I'm sure your soon be husband won't mind. It _is _your night after all."

"Nothings wrong. You just look a lot like him," Ada said dryly, trying to stop him as he kissed her neck. She was surprised to feel him pick her up and place her in his lap. "H-hey! You can forget about that shot!"

"Fine. You're sweet enough anyhow," he teased, rubbing her thighs.

Ada squirmed in his grasp, trying to get him to stop. "My body isn't a toy for you to play with! Let me go!"

"Give up the act Ada. As if I haven't done this before to you..."

"You two know each other?" Laura frowned. "Ada do you want me to go get someone?"

"That won't be necessary ladies. I'll leave you be. After tonight, Ada won't have a choice but to be in my arms every day, isn't that right darling?"

"Quit being so cocky Albie. I'll see you home soon..."

* * *

Ada rubbed her bleary eyes as she tried to collect her thoughts. What day was it? What time was it? Where was she? Blinking slowly, she could tell that the curtains were pulled shut, blocking out the sun. "Albert?" she called. When she didn't get a reply, she got out of bed and stumbled around until she found the kitchen. "Albert! Why didn't you come when I called you?" she frowned.

Her husband gave her a confused look as he ate his strawberry jelly toast. "Ada you didn't call me. Maybe you weren't as loud as you thought..." he frowned. "Are you okay? You seem disoriented."

"What time is it?" she asked, leaning against the counter.

"It's eleven, and today is Saturday."

"Where are we?" she asked, reaching for his toast.

He reluctantly let her have his breakfast, going over to the toaster to make some more. "You don't remember? We're on some southern islands on our honeymoon." he informed.

"We are? What about the wedding?" she said surprised.

"Ada that was yesterday... Don't you remember anything from yesterday?" he asked.

"Actually... no. I remember being in a club with you... And then... I think I remember taking a shower last night."

"You did. But then after that-"

"We had sex. I think that's pretty obvious. But why can't I remember anything?"

"That's my fault," he chuckled. "It seems you gave out sooner than I had hoped..."

"Are you saying I passed out in the middle of it all?" she said surprised.

"Yeah. But the worse part is that I didn't notice until at least an hour later," he laughed.

Ada smacked his arm. "Albert! That's not funny! No wonder why I can't remember anything!"

"Relax. I'm sure you'll get your memory back. I have that affect on women," he smirked.

"Fine then! You stand there and gloat about how you're such a god, I'm going back to bed."

"I wouldn't sleep the whole day away. I only planned to be here for a week." he warned.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here is the last chapter of the story! Don't worry, there will be another one after this. I realize this last one is very short, but it feels good to finally finish it. Hope you enjoyed it!

Resident Evil is owned by Capcom.

* * *

Ada couldn't believe what he was telling her. He was leaving for Africa again, and she couldn't come? Her mind screamed unfairness. They had only just started their new life together, but she should have known.

"Ada I know you're upset, but Darling I don't want you to get hurt. It's too dangerous for you, and I couldn't risk that," he frowned.

"I can take care of myself, you know that," she protested as she cleaned the dinner plates. "I'd stay out of your way..."

Albert could hear the desperation in her voice, and it actually hurt him. "Ada I'll still come home plenty of times during the year to see you. I'll call you and write... But I can't take you with."

"You can Albert, you just choose not to. What's even in Africa for you?"

"There are some old Umbrella labs there that TriCell's biohazard division has control of, and by partnering with them I have full access."

"TriCell? How did you get a hold of a TriCell contact?" she frowned.

"That's none of your concern Ada. The less you know the better. You have to trust me," he sighed, kissing the back of her head. "Please don't be upset..."

"How can I not be?" she snapped, "You're leaving me here by myself! You promised me a family Albert! You said I'd never be lonely and that you'd always take care of me!"

"And I'm keeping that promise! Ada these are loose ends I need to tie up if we're ever going to be happy. I need you to make this one sacrifice, and I'll give you the world if you want it," he murmured, "Please darling?"

Ada bit her lip, holding back the tears she wanted to cry. "What if you don't come back..?"

"Ada I'll come back. I still have a few more days before I have to go, and I'll spend every waking moment with you until then. Everything I do, I do for you."

* * *

Epilogue

Ada was working in the garden when the shadows of two men were cast over her. Looking up, she wiped some sweat from her forehead and forced a smile. "Can I help you gentlemen?"

The one with the short brown hair nodded, he and his partner showing her their I.D.s.

"Are you Ada Wong?" he asked.

"That's my maiden name, why?" she asked, getting off of her knees to her feet.

The brunette man put his hand to his ear and mumbled something, the three adults soon  
joined by Leon S. Kennedy.

"Ada! We almost weren't sure it was you... I'm... I'm so sorry..." he told her.

"About what Leon?" she frowned, taking her gloves off.

"We just received news from the B.S.A.A., it's about Wesker."

Ada nodded slowly, understanding what he was going to say. "I don't want to know what he became or how he died. I just want to be left with my memories..." she said softly.

"Ada, now that he's dead, there are so many other people that can rise up and take his place. We want to take you in to protective custody. You knew Wesker better than anyone, and plenty of people would kill for that knowledge."

"I appreciate it Leon, but we don't need your help. I think what I really need right now is some time alone. Were you able to recover his body?"

"No, why?"

"Beside what everyone perceived him as, I still saw him as a man, not a monster. I'd like for him to have some sort of burial..."

"I'll... see if I can arrange something. Ada my offer still stands, if you change your mind, just call," Leon smiled some, handing her his card. She nodded and put it in her pocket.

"Take care Leon. Say hi to Claire for me." she told him before watching them leave. Ada looked at her watch, deciding it was time for lunch. "Come on Adeline. At least mommy still has you..." she murmured, picking the two year old up out of her play pen and taking her inside.


End file.
